Twist Quotes
Use this page to record any and all noteworthy quotes by QPawn's various leaders. =2009= *'Qpawn Conflict' - "I'm trying a new format for the quotes". Conflict on trying to format the wiki properly - January 2009 *'Qpawn Conflict' - "Lets try one for conversations" Qpawn Conflict (too) - "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness!" Qpawn Conflict - "I don't care, just as long as the formatting isn't too difficult to understand!" Conflict's descent into madness - January 2009. *'King Odysseus' - "Madness? THIS IS QPAWN" King Odysseus refutes Confilct's claims of madness. =1990 Twist Round= *''That is a far better line of rhetoric, Mr. Hurtado. It will get you much further then your rhetoric of the past . . . now excuse me while I get demoted.'' - Lord Daiviri Amaru. *''He is dumb because you can't spell?'' - Jamuqa Khan *'' If the Iranian government is going to act decisively against Fascism, perhaps it is a good idea to target the fascists and not farmers, I am aware that they both begin with an F and therefore may cause some confusion, however, there is a fine line between decisiveness and wholesale slaughter.'' - J.Robert Fowler *''Greetings. This is Radio Liberian Freedom.'' - Daniel Tracker - NDU leader Greetings, this is Liberian Jamming. - Qpawn Conflict *''Hermoine Gabriel comments - I know one thing. Paulo Gabriel shames his surname. How did you ever get elected. You have no real opinion. You are nothing but a sycophant.'' *''And Daniel Johnson, Jr. it is strange wherever you go Paulo follows. Seems kind of strange. Also, this obssession with supporting King Alex Dole of Hawaii. '' *''Have you two or you four, if you include King Alex Dole and his friend Sebastian, been to Lisbon lately.'' - Abel Odio in the OAS *''I am sure that Lisbon is well recommended by Costa Ricas intelligence agency, a contradiction in terms it would seem, however this is not the point of this conversation.'' *''We have asked for evidence, firm evidence that this was an Incan attack, so far you have given us nothing but hot air. When the Incan Empire comes forward and states that this was an attack by them, then we shall pass judgement on the matter, until then we shall continue to watch you dig that hole of yours.'' - 'Argentine Delegate' (Qpawn Conflict) in response to above statement in the OAS. *''Gentlemen, I do not believe we can deal with this lady, as pretty as she may be, therefore with our apologies, we will go and join Hawaii outside where it seems most sense has gone.'' *''We hope that Costa Rica enjoys their new relationship with Britain. Be grateful you don't have a leader that's willing to sign your nation over to them like we did. '' *''Since you are quite capable of handling your own affairs, Madame, we shall leave you to them, and I recommend the rest of the OAS does the same.'' *''After all, I have heard that the best way to deal with a child having a tantrum is to remove what it craves most, attention.'' - 'Argentine Delegate' (Qpawn Conflict) in the OAS *''Where our world would be without the dedicated actions of Hookers, I do not know.'' Qpawn Opposition News report Jan 1992 *''Those caught selling nuclear fish will be arrested.'' Saudi Arabian Press release following the Red Sea Incident Apr 1992 *''I've been told that apparently Americans sleep.'' Qpawn Election Committee Update on US Progressive Primaries May 1992 *''You remind me of my sister! Wanna do it!'' Michael Dundee giving his commentary on Alex Dole's affair with Emily Dole's double. *''DA! We have good toilets in Moscow! Good socialist toilets, with little thingy that plays National Anthem when you wash hands. Happy toilets! Yes, the motherland is good toilets!'' Sergei Balowski, USSR Representative, after being asked if there were toilets in Moscow *''Iran has already stated its neutrality, but this seems like a threat. Iran does not like threats''. - Ardisher IV of Iran *'' Erm... this is an OIC conference... Allah is on EVERYONE'S side...'' - Ardisher IV *''Our people are not starving, they are well fed. A select few have been subject to capitalist super model propaganda, they then want to look like the stick women and become very thin and unwell. We try our best to save them but sometimes the capitalist propaganda exposure is too advanced, it is so, so upsetting.''- Kim of North Korea *''I'd better inform the Red Banner Pacific Fleet...we're going to have to start listing biological contacts. I can see it now: "Control Accoustics, new sonar contact bearing 141, designated Sierra One, contact is a surfaced Ox."'' - Marco Ramius, USSR *''Oh, my God. Moveable printed type. We must keep this from the serfs, lest they gain literacy and threaten the landed gentry.'' - Selepan Ramanathan, Singapore *''The trouble is, the champion for the UK... Well, they'd pick Madam Thatcher. She's 9 feet tall and can breath fire and fart lightning. The Norther Ireland fellows wouldn't have a prayer.'' Averno Bolivar, Venezuela *''*There is a strangled noise in the corner of the room, Alexander Nemerov appears to be trying to smash his head through a table.*'' Ramius, USSR *''Allah as my witness I will stay alive for as long as I possibly can so that when YOU die, I can spend a couple thousand dollars to fly to China, land in one of their airports, drive to the Chinese border and ride a damn yak down a dirt road into your Allah forsaken mountain range of a country for four days just so I can piss on your grave. After I do that, I will finally be able to die.'' King Mohammed, Morroco *''Ah Blandylux, when will the dullness end?'' Sergei Zacharov, USSR, comments on Benelux *''Everybody should just calm the *censored* down and chill man. I swear, these brownies that Em just gave me are awesome. If everyone had them right this minute, there would be no more war...like ever. *Alex starts giggling* That was so deep. Ok, I gotta go do this press conference thing. See you 'round.'' Alex Dole, Hawaii *''No, that's not the opposite, its very much the same as the AWB. You just couch it in nice abstract words like, "Enlightened", "Theocratic", and "Absolutism" whereas the AWB just comes out and says, "Hey guys, we're a bunch of racists, and aren't afraid to show it." Embrace your inner racist, it'll make you feel a whole lot better about what you're doing.'' Unidentified Indochinese Leader *''Molest our movements and I'll molest you.'' Yves Leterme*'' *''Secretary! Write me a report. I need to get answers on following questions: what is a strait? what is a navy? Has this anything to do with Mongolia and if yes, why not?'' - Mongolian Prime Minister Tsegmidiin Tsengel showing landlocked Mongolia's ignorance of naval matters. *''We have no opinion to this proposal until someone bigger says something.'' - Mongolian Prime Minister Tsegmidiin Tsengel lacking somebody to suck up to. *''There are more important things than sex and marriage. Yaks for example.'' - Tsegmidiin Tsengel, Mongolia *''Sorry, it took me a while to get to a radio, we had to keep stopping to move Iraqi paratroopers out of the road.'' - Odysseus after a failed paratrooper attack from Iraq *''It was very messy, they would have probably done more damage if you hadn't given them parachutes.'' - Odysseus on the same attack *''Mongolia will uphold the new Tsengel-doctrine which protects our buffer states from any foreign aggression. We will not allow a rogue island to prevent China from serving its purpose'' - Tsengel *''Comrade Jiang Zemin, we may have Communeutrality, but this doesn't mean we won't accept cash.'' - Tsengel *''I wouldn't urinate on him if he was on fire.'' - Odysseus refering to Benelux leader Yves Leterme *''Secretary! Write me a report. I need to get answers on following questions: what is a strait? what is a navy? Has this anything to do with Mongolia and if yes, why not?'' - Tsengel *''Fuck You, NATO'' - King Odysseus brings down NATO *''I like you, you have balls. I like balls'' - King Odysseus *''Trespassers will be shot, communists will be shot again''. - King Odysseus laying down the law at the GDI summit. *''God? Is that you?'' - King Odysseus following a moderator post in Ians Bar *''You make funny joke, yes? Ah ha ha!I must ring my cousin, the Prince of Thrace, he does enjoy a good comedy, and you play the role of a deluded communist so well, it's almost impossible to tell that you are not being serious. When your little popularity stunt ends, there will certainly be a place in Greek theatre.'' - King Odysseus on the 'Communist Coup' in Panama